Aliento con aliento
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: Inspirado en una cancion del mismo nombre


Bueno, espero les guste, lo que esta entre asteriscos es la letra dela cancion ^^  
  
Aliento con aliento  
  
Personajes: Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Canción: Gustavo lara  
  
Trama: Sheyla gaxiola (Sheyla k-chan)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comenzamos....  
  
Después de haberse confesado, InuYasha y Kagome se encontraban en las ruinas de lo que fue la casa de InuYasha, ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna y por una vela, estaban sumidos en un apasionado beso mientras se decian palabras de enamorados...  
  
*******************************  
  
No apagues la luz , por favor,   
  
me gustaria estar siempre asi   
  
entre tus brazos,   
  
boca con boca murmurando,   
  
te quiero , te quiero.   
  
*******************************  
  
Los besos ya no fueron suficientes, ambos se deseaban mutuamente, como fuego ardia esta pasion que ambos sentían, entre caricias se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas, quedando totalmente como dios los trajo al mundo, InuYasha estaba maravillado ante el hermoso cuerpo de Kagome, quería hacerla suya, mientras Kagome estaba algo sonrojada, InuYasha sin duda tenia sus musculos bién marcados, eran pocas las veces que ella pudo verlo sin camiseta pero esta vez ese atletico cuerpo estaba ahi, para ella... ambos pechos desnudos se hicieron uno solo, siguieron con ese beos ye se juego de caricias que los volvía locos, Kagome acariciaba la espalda, el pecho, el estomago de Inuyasha con la yema de sus dedos, con una delicadeza, suave y despacio, provocando en el hanyou un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras el besaba a kagome por todos lados, queria comersela, era tanta su belleza, su perfección que no sabia por donde empezar, InuYasha puso su mano sobre el genital de su amada buscó su mirada y ella se la devolvio aprobando lo que el hanyou estaba apunto de hacer... este no dudo ni un segundo y empezo a buscar ese punto que hacia que las mujeres se volvieran locas (bueno, algo tenia que influenciar miroku) no tardó en encontrarlo, InuYasha daba un masaje al clitoris de Kagome y ella se retorcia, era un placer indescriptible, el lo veia, kagomele pedia mas mientras esta tambien tenia en sus manos a la "Princess sofia" de inuyasha, el estaba vuelto loco, también queria mas, dejaron que los cuerpos y las passiones hablaran, InuYasha tomó su miembro y lo acercó al de kagome, nuevamente buscando su mirada para ver si estaba de acuerdo y kagome se preparó para recibirlo, para tenerlo dentro de ella y acerse uno solo los dos... Kagome emitía leves gemidos, eso volvía mas loco aún al Hanyou, kagome sintió un dolor penetrante, Inuyasha lo notó pero ella le pidió que siguiera y pronto ese dolor se mezclo con el placer disolviendo el dolor, Kagome cerró los ojos... se sentía en el cielo   
  
*******************************  
  
Prefiero que no cierres los ojos,   
  
mientras hacemos el amor,   
  
en esta habitacion,   
  
que sabe todos mis secretos,   
  
mejor que yo.   
  
*******************************  
  
InuYasha: kagome....  
  
Kagome abre los ojos y se encuentra con esos ojos dorados mirandola con ternura, ambos estaban bañados en sudor, se besaron mientras seguian con ese ritmico moviemiento que les provocaba tanto placer  
  
*******************************  
  
Ojala nos viera el sol,   
  
aliento con aliento   
  
deshojar la flor de la pasion.   
  
Si pudiera dar marcha atras   
  
no cambiaria nada esta vez,   
  
valio la pena,   
  
abrir de par en par las puertas,   
  
te quiero, te quiero.   
  
*******************************  
  
Ambos se decian que se amaban, ambos gemian, los pechos de kagome se movian de forma circular, eran tantas las emociones para el hanyou, cada detalle de su niña lo excitaba mas y mas, era ella, la mujer que tanto habia deseado, ahora se estaba entregando a el, cuerpo y alma, era solo suya y de nadie mas, Kagome ya no podía mas, sentia que iba a explotar por tanto placer, por tanto amor que sentía hacia su Hanyou, todo el sufrimiento habia quedado atrás, ahora ellos eran uno solo, ya no podían mas, Kagome sintió como su vientre se llenaba, InuYasha había dejado salir todo ese placer acumulado, habian llegado a Nirvana, ambos se sentían en el cielo a l lado de dios jurandose amor, ambos se dieorn un abrazo aun pegados   
  
Kagome: Muchas gracia Inuyasha, me haces muy feliz...- le susurró Kagome al oido  
  
*******************************  
  
Me gusta que me abraces muy fuerte,   
  
despues de hacernos el amor,   
  
mientras tus labios van,   
  
culebreando igual que en veces,   
  
en una oracion.   
  
*******************************  
  
Repitieron el acto una y otra vez...  
  
*******************************  
  
Ojala nos viera el sol,   
  
aliento con aliento   
  
deshojar la flor de la pasion,   
  
mientras duerme la ciudad,   
  
consigo hacer mis sueos realidad,   
  
pero sigo queriendo mas,   
  
mas adentro , mas fuerte mas,   
  
en un rosario,   
  
del que no hay final.   
  
*******************************  
  
Por fin ambos quearon exaustos, Kagome cayó dormida, el Hanyou la besó tiernamiente y con sus ultimas fuerzas Kagome le resondió para ahora si caer en un profudo sueño Inuyasha acariciaba a Kagome mientras se daba cuenta que los primeros rayos del alba se asomaban por entre las ruinas.. InuYasha solo se limitó a obserrrar a su ahora mujer...  
  
*******************************  
  
Deja que nos vea el sol,   
  
aliento con aliento,   
  
enredados en mi habitacion,   
  
una noche no sera jamas bastante,   
  
para compensar,   
  
media vida detras de ti,   
  
como loco detras de ti,   
  
dame mas tiempo,   
  
necesito mas.   
  
*******************************  
  
Bueno, espero les haya Gustado, la cancion se llama "Aliento con aliento" de Gustavo Lara por si gustan bajarla y escucharla ^^ sale kues... se cuidan y dejen review onegai! 


End file.
